


Temptation

by Anannua



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aphrodisiacs, Confessions, Implied Sexual Content, Love Triangles, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pining, Please Don't Kill Me, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Suggestive Themes, Suspense, Teacher-Student Relationship, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/pseuds/Anannua
Summary: Team Minato gets captured and one of them gets dosed with an aphrodisiac.The others struggle to give their drugged member some semblance of privacy and fail rather spectacularly.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 11
Kudos: 170





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> If you're concerned about ages, Minato is 30+, while his team are all adults. Kakashi is 21, Rin and Obito are 23.

The enemy is cunning. They know Minato’s Flying Thunder God technique and Obito’s Sharingan. The room to hold them has chakra suppressants at all corners. Kakashi sneers at their guards as they walk in to the prison of their own accord, the door slamming shut behind them.

“Now what?”

“Stall,” Kakashi murmurs once the guards have gone. “My Ninken are already taking a message back to the village. They will come for us. But we should buy them time…”

Their conversation is cut off. A medic nin enters, looking shaken—with a black eye, and several lacerations. Rin goes to her, alarmed.

“Let me see your wounds… oh. The restraints. I can’t—“

“No chakra,” Obito agrees, sliding down against the wall. “I tried. My Sharingan won’t activate.”

“And I cannot teleport. It seems unfortunate indeed.”

“I’m so sorry,” the medic nin says, trembling. She turns from Rin to face Obito, but her face is terrified. “They said, they said, I have to… to… They said, if I didn’t… I don’t _want_ to, but I _have_ to…”

Obito looks lost as the woman steps closer.

Minato sees the medic nin’s hand move.

He leaps between them, wincing slightly as the needle sinks into his thigh.

Obito and Kakashi have the woman on the floor in an instant, no matter her wounds. She is squealing apologies but it is too late.

Minato groans and goes to his knees.

Rin is at his side at once, fretting even harder. She can’t make chakra come to her hands, and her teacher’s color is poor. Furious, she confronts the other woman.

“What did you do?”

Obito leans off her neck to let the woman speak.

“It’s… they said, my family… if I didn’t… I’m so sorry! They said I had to!”

“Blackmail,” Kakashi mutters angrily.

“Still. She injected him with something!”

A voice distracts them.

“Kakashi?”

“Sensei,” he says quickly, turning from the woman. His body goes stiff to see Minato groaning in pain, eyes fluttering shut.

Obito shoves him off, taking over.

“I’ve got her. Go help Rin with Sensei!”

Kakashi goes. His teacher’s body is hot to the touch. They strip his vest off though Minato resists their touch. He’s clearly under the affects of some drug.

“How can we flush it out of his system?” He asks. Rin shakes her head.

“Unless I know what it is, we can’t…”

Minato _whines_.

Kakashi and Rin stare in shock.

They glance together down to his crotch. It becomes clear very suddenly what drug is in in system.

“An aphrodisiac.”

“An aphro-what?” Obito asks, pinning down the foreign medic ninja.

“A lust drug,” Rin mumbles, biting her thumb. “It’ll dehydrate him if it isn’t flushed. We don’t have any water—“

“They meant for her to sleep with Obito,” Kakashi realizes with a sense of disgust, shooting the medic nin a scowl. “Line theft.”

“Line theft?”

“They want a child with the Sharingan,” Kakashi continues bitterly, furious on Obito’s behalf. “She would sleep with him and carry his child, whether he wanted to or not. An aphrodisiac induces a lustful state that must be satisfied. Left untreated, it has been known to cause extreme damage to the body.”

Minato’s breathing comes quickly. His color is deepening, cheeks hot with his shameful want, springing up unbidden inside. He turns his face to hide the burning in his cheeks, trying to keep it from his student’s view. They should never have to see him fall so low.

A hand rests against his shoulder.

“Sensei,” says a familiar voice. “We can help you.”

“I can bear it,” he argues, though his own voice has no strength. His veins are on _fire_. He can’t think of anything but the desire in his gut, and the last desperate sane thought in his head: _do not touch your students._

“Sensei, you need to be treated,” the voice continues, gently, as though they understand just how much Minato feels. “It can’t wait.”

“I won’t allow it!”

“Medically compromised shinobi get no say,” says the voice wryly. “You taught us that. See how well I paid attention?”

"You're too young."

"We'll always be children to you, won't we? You know I turned twenty one last week."

“Knock me out,” Minato begs, twisting as two hands scoop up his face, turning so their faces meet. “If I’m unconscious…”

Kakashi’s face twists in a parody of a smile.

“Minato. Is the thought of my touch so unbearable?”

He sounds wistful.

Minato’s brain fumbles around and jumps to a surprising conclusion. His body is searing and his brain swims in jelly soup but even in his drugged state Minato can’t help but decipher the obvious.

“Kakashi—“

“I’m next in command after you,” Kakashi reminds him.

“Obito’s older,” Minato says weakly, feeling his pulse pound in his throat. “And if you have feelings—“

“Feelings are irrelevant to the mission.”

From the other side of the cell Obito pipes up. 

“Kakashi, what’s going on?”

“Negotiations.”

“You can’t mean to relieve me with them still here,” Minato grumbles, still resisting as his student reaches down to lay a gloved hand over his thigh. He sucks a sharp breath when Kakashi slides it up along his leg.

“You mean more to me than a moment’s embarrassment,” Kakashi murmurs, pausing as his fingertips dig into the meat of his teacher’s thigh through his pants.

Minato gasps for the touch, firm, commanding, and the fight goes out of him with a soft groan.

Obito swallows very loudly, pointedly looking the opposite direction.

“ _Hey_. Are you two gonna…”

Rin hushes him. She is also staring away to give their teacher some semblance of privacy.

It still feels too intimate, hearing the soft rustling of clothing as it comes off.

They need a distraction.

“What are we going to do about her?”

They consider the woman Obito is restraining. Focusing on her helps distract from their teacher’s soft panting, and Kakashi’s tender admissions. Rin feels her ears burning to hear him and know how sweet his voice can be, how Minato mutters back in a drugged daze, growing more and more compliant by the minute. He must be really feeling it.

The woman proves useless; they decide together to knock her out, and then there’s nothing to distract them from what’s happening behind them.

“Here. Lift your hips.”

“Kakashi... It’s so hot…”

“It’ll get better. Let me help you.”

Obito’s teeth are rattling hard enough for Rin to hear, even though his mouth is shut. She turns to scold him and—and—

He’s _scarlet_.

There’s heat on her own face but this is different. She whispers urgently, “Obito, you didn’t get any of the drug… did you?”

“ _No_.”

It’s terse, and she watches his hands clench into fists, and shift his weight side to side. He swallows again and it’s the loudest sound in the room.

Rin considers them, then. Obito, who is always fighting with Kakashi, who never misses a chance to train with Sensei, who has a smile like the sun and a can-do spirit, who is red as wild fire and trembling beside her listening to the telling sounds from behind their backs of Kakashi and Minato together—

“You’re _jealous_.”

She tries to say it quietly, but the sound from behind them stops.

Obito makes a horrified noise.

“I am not!”

“Obito?”

“ _Kakashi_ ,” Minato whines, soft, and urgent.

Rin feels her own face heat to hear it. Sensei has never sounded more wretched than he does in this moment. He hasn’t let out his voice a single time, since… since it started.

She’s trying to be good and not imagine it. She’s not doing very well. She’s seen both of them naked, alright? And they’re both in excellent shape, no matter that they’re both men, and they’re _hot!_ But Minato is like a father to her, nearly ten years their senior, and obviously Kakashi has feelings wrapped up in whatever is going on behind them, feelings that matter more than a moment of temporary descent into drug-fueled lust.

Obito has no such reservations and wrests a hand down the front of his pants.

Rin slaps his shoulder.

“That’s indecent!”

“You can’t,” Kakashi agrees from behind them. “Obito, it’s you they were after in the first place. Don’t give them what they wanted.”

Obito whines, frustrated and obviously turned on, but obeys. He mumbles an apology and stands beside Rin staring at the wall.

The silence doesn’t last long.

Minato can’t seem to hold back his voice any longer.

Little soft cries punctuate the quiet air, and a very wet sound.

Kakashi is suspiciously silent.

Rin tries to focus on the sound of Obito’s teeth clattering. She looks at the wall, tries to calculate how many minutes have already passed, how fast will Kakashi’s Ninken get help? Will they still be indisposed when help arrives?

“Kakashi?”

Their teacher gasps sharply. There’s a quiet mumbled apology before an answer; “What, Rin?”

“When do you think help will arrive?”

“Bisuke is fast but we’re fairly far out,” Kakashi monotones, voice perfectly flat. It doesn’t sound at all like he’s having sex with their teacher even though that is obviously what’s happening.

Rin swallows this time and shakes her head quickly.

“H-how long until…”

Minato whines, a soft, needy sound, and Kakashi grunts. “Hang on.”

“Please,” she hears, and her face floods with warmth to imagine what they’re doing, “Please, Kakashi… let me…”

“Right here?”

“Oh—ah! There, please, Kakashi—“

“I’ve got you.”

“ _Don’t stop_.”

Minato whimpers and it’s so pretty, the soft sound in his throat, his shuddering breath.

Rin fights the urge to fan herself.

Beside her, Obito’s fist is shaking, clenched hard enough to draw blood. She takes his hand, thankful to have something to focus on, and scolds him as she wraps it.

“I’m gonna look,” he mumbles. She shakes her head and grabs his face before he can.

“Don’t! It’s private!”

“They’re literally right there,” he hisses back, face on fire under her fingertips, “And you’ve been listening too—aren’t you affected at all?”

Rin can’t lie and say no. She’s _shamefully_ hot.

“It feels wrong.”

“They wanted it to be me,” Obito says, and there’s a strange twist to his voice. “They wanted me to be the one all ramped up… if… if it had been, d’you think…”

Rin touches his hot cheek and Obito bears his heart in a whisper.

“Is it crazy to be jealous of him?”

“Who?” Rin wonders back gently. “Or is it both?”

“Didn’t you hear? He’s _smitten_ ,” Obito says miserably, face still flushed, eyes glued to the ground as he confesses. “How could he want anyone else?”

“I think he’ll surprise you,” Rin says back, surprising herself. What confidence should she have for this? But somewhere in her heart she’s guessed it already. Guarding herself, she clears her throat and takes a gamble.

“Kakashi?”

“Mm?”

“Could you use a hand? Obito wants to help.”

That slick, wet sound comes again, suggestive and sinfully lewd, before Kakashi’s answer.

“Wants to help or wants to come?”

“Both,” Obito rasps, breaking away from Rin’s hold and turning, “I want…”

He freezes in his tracks. Rin desperately wants to look. She feels a filthy thrill go through her—what they must look like—

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Obito swears.

“Please,” Minato pants, breathless, “Please don’t stop?”

“Sorry. Hang on,” Kakashi murmurs.

Rin doesn’t know which will be worse, invading their privacy by looking, or not looking and never knowing. Both feel too terrible to pick. She feels the heat of Obito leave her and bites her lips, steeling her heart.

Staring at the wall Rin has nothing left but her own willpower. She’s determined. Her teacher is drugged up, desperate, and defenseless. It would be wrong to look back and see him now at his weakest moment. He’s already exposed. He doesn’t need her pity.

“ _Ah_!”

She bites her lip. Sensei’s gasps of pleasure spear her straight through.

“Wow…”

“Are you going to stare or help me,” Kakashi grumbles.

There’s footsteps and then a rustling, and then Minato starts panting softly, rhythmically, and Rin’s brain threatens to explode.

“Oh, fuck,” Obito swears again, voice very low. “ _Sensei_ …”

“Please,” Minato gasps, “Obito? I…”

“I’m here.”

She stares very hard at the wall. Her knees feel weak. 

“Move like this,” Kakashi says, “Here.”

Minato's breath catches and he lets out an aching cry of pleasure.

Rin feels her resolve crumbling. 

“Yeah?”

“Not so rough. You want it to feel good.”

“I’m trying!”

“Try harder,” Kakashi snaps moodily. “It’s Sensei.”

Minato manages a laugh.

“Always bickering. It’s adorable.”

Rin snorts a laugh, too, despite the situation. Kakashi and Obito predictably grumble about before returning to the task at hand: torturing Rin by pulling beautiful sounds from their teacher.

She grits her teeth and bears it. It would be wrong to look! It’s already wrong, what they did to Sensei, but looking would be even more indecent… but, Obito is looking. And Kakashi. And they’re touching. Rin feels guilt flood her as she can’t help imagining it—her teammates stripped and touching their teacher intimately…

Her face feels hot but her thighs _burn_.

She swallows very guiltily.

Distraction! Think of the ninja dogs on the way to help! Something! Anything! Just don’t turn around.

Minato pants softly. There is an incredibly slick noise that keeps happening, filling Rin’s brain with thoughts of—

The temptation is unbearable.

She prays for forgiveness and turns around and her jaw drops.


End file.
